Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: The sequel to How the Mighty Fall. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again**

Balto: Kevin Bacon

Chiffre: Matt Damon

Jenna: Bridget Fonda

Boris: Bob Hoskins

Samson: Russell Crowe

Killer: Mickey Rourke

Nikki: Jack Angel

Kaltag: Danny Mann

Star: Robbie Rist

Koto: Mark Wahlberg

Ricardo: Joe Pesci

Fernando: Ray Liotta

The wolf pack lived in a valley on the outskirts of Juneau. They consisted of thirteen wolves. Most of these were survivors from packs murdered by humans. They were discussing what to do about the murders.

"I say we fight back!" One yelled.

"That's foolish. The human's have guns. They will easily kill us."

Among the thirteen wolves, a cat was present. He was black, and looked out of proportion surrounded by the large wolves.

"Samson? You say you have a proposal?"

The cat nodded. "As you know I belong to a group of 'legitimate buissnescats." At this the wolves chuckled grimly.

"We offer you our protection from the humans."

A wolf padded forward. "Nothing will save us from the humans! We should at least die fighting!"

The cat shrugged. "We do not care. We just thought you could use some help. Ricardo has a soft spot for wolves."The wolf shook his head. "No cat will save us. Tell your boss thanks but no thanks.""Very well." Samson replied. "When you die don't come crying to us."

"We won't die. We are wolves!" The wolf snapped back.

Suddenly there was a clicking sound from a bush.

"What was that?" The wolf asked nervously.

"How should I know?" The cat replied.

Suddenly he noticed something poke out of the bush.

"Duck!" He yelled.

The wolf's head spun around. "Duck! Where?"

A shot rang out. The wolf's head snapped back. There was a bullet in it.

"Hunters!" Samson exclaimed.

Suddenly the pack was chaos. Wolves scrambled for cover. Hunters jumped out of hiding places, firing.

The other wolves fell dead, one by one. Samson turned to run and found a double barreled shotgun in his face.

"Is this one a wolf?" A human asked.

"Nah. Just a tom cat." The gunner replied.

"Then let him go. Boss just wants wolves."

Samson, seeing his opportunity, sprinted away in the direction of town.

Another wolf tried running after him. He was brought down by a shot in the leg. Samson stopped.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed. He tried pulling the wolf, but it was no use.

The wolf spoke weakly. "Go! Get out of here!"

The cat didn't need a second warning. He sprinted off to town.

The hunter noticed the wolf was still alive. He walked calmly over to him.

He raised to gun. The wolf's eyes were pleading for him not to do it.

"Nighty, night wolfie." He pointed the gun at the wolf's head and pulled the trigger.

Balto awoke the next morning at 6:30. He had learned to wake up early from nearly a month of being on the run. He was in an old house. It had been abandoned because it was supposedly haunted. Normally Balto would have been frightened by this, but he had slept in worse.

He saw Samson, his current caretaker, standing at the door. He had a sad expression on his face.

"How did the meeting go last night?" Balto asked.

Samson looked up, noticing him for the first time.

"Good, up until the time that the humans came and killed everyone."

Balto gasped. "What? Isn't that illegal?"

Samson sighed. "It was. But now that the government thinks that you're wild, they've decided to blame wolves. I am afraid you've given them the perfect excuse for mass extermination."

Balto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But that's genocide!"

"I agree with you, Balto. Unfortunately the humans are rather harder to convince."

Balto thought a moment. "I know who's responsible for this."

Samson looked shocked. "Who?"

Balto sighed. "I don't know his name. He's a wolf. He killed Silver. He set me up. That's about all I know about him."

Samson nodded. "Maybe you should talk to my boss."

Balto stood up. "Your boss? Ricardo?"

Samson nodded. "Of course, the last person who padded in on Ricardo uninvited was cut into five equal pieces." He noticed the fearful look on Balto's face.

"Don't worry. I'll go with you."

Balto and Samson padded to Ricardo's headquarters. It was an old abandoned warehouse.

Balto shivered. "I really have to stay away from warehouses."

"What was that?" Samson asked.

Balto shook his head. "Just thinking about the past."

Samson saw the look of sadness in his eye. "You miss your family."

Balto nodded. "I might never see them again."

They entered the building. A fat black cat sat in the center on a sofa.

"Well look what da cat dragged in." He said in an Italian accent.

"And you must be da famous…Balto?" He got up and bowed.

"It is an honor to be in ya presence. My owner would be dead of diphtheria if it weren't fa you."

Samson stepped forward. "Uh boss, my friend here wants to know about a…wolf."

Ricardo straightened himself out. "A wolf? Dere are thousands of freakin wolves in dis freakin planet!"

Balto summed up the courage to speak. "This one is kind of…unusual."

Ricardo seemed interested. "And what exactly is wrong wit him?"

"He got um…shot in the jaw. He's kinda…deformed."

Ricardo snapped his paw. "Chiffre!"

Balto was confused. "Chiffre?"

"Are you sure boss?" Samson asked.

Balto looked from Samson to Ricardo. "Who's Chiffre?"

"He is da wolf your after. And the dog."

Balto shook his head confusedly. "What?"

"He's a half breed. He killed a couple of dogs in Anchorage a few weeks ago. Witnesses say he had one ear, and a dislocated jaw. That's your guy."

"Do you know where he is?" Balto asked.

Ricardo turned to a gray cat behind him. "Hey! Fernando! Where's our boy Chiffre?"

"Nome Alaska." Fernando replied. "He snuck aboard a flight there. Was sighted there yesterday."

Ricardo nodded. "So dere you go Balto. Nome Alaska. You wouldn't mind uh…taking care of him for us, would you?"

Balto shook his head. "I don't kill people."

Ricardo didn't look surprised at all. "I know da type. To be honest, I would be disappointed if the savior of Nome wasn't like dat. I respect dat." His look became serious. "But dat get's in da way of my business. Do what you have to do, but I want Chiffre dead."

"Well I'm not going to protect him." Balto replied.

"You know Balto, I had a friend in Nome. Name was Steele. Don't hear from him anymore."

"That was an accident." Balto shot back.

Ricardo shrugged. "Well in that case I am a very accident prone cat."

Fernando chuckled. "Balto, I suggest if you gonna get him, you leave immediately."

Balto nodded. Ricardo cleared his throat. "I don't want anyting happenin to you. Samson, go wit him."

Samson looked shocked. "Me boss? You know how I get with planes."

Ricardo smiled coldly. "Get the hell over it. You two are going to Nome."

Balto and Samson padded out of the warehouse. Balto was suddenly excited. He was going home. "Hope I don't get shot." He said.

Samson sighed. "I wasn't lying bout the plane. They scare the hell out of me."

That afternoon a Ford Tri-motor plane landed at the airfield in Nome Alaska.

It carried about ten passengers. But this was only human passengers.

Two crates were carried out of the cargo section of the plane. They were small, smaller than the humans carrying them. As soon as they were left alone, there was a thumping sound. It came from the bigger one. Suddenly a paw smashed through the wood. Balto emerged from the crate. He turned and used his massive paws to smash open Samson's crate.

Samson stumbled out. "I don't feel to good."

Balto stretched out in the sunlight. "It's good to be home."


	2. Chapter 2

Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again(part 2)

**Boris was washing the deck of the boat. He had to keep himself busy or he would worry. He had waited a month for Balto to return. But he had heard no wolf howl. Only the howling of the wind. **

**Suddenly he heard a howl. It was an ugly howl, but a howl all the same.**

**He waddled down the ramp as fast as his legs could take him. He slammed right into the visitor. It wasn't Balto.**

"**Ah!" Boris exclaimed. The visitor's jaw swiveled freely. He was terribly deformed. Boris looked at the stump where his ear had been."Who are you?" Boris demanded.**

**The visitor chuckled. "I am an old acquaintance of your friend Balto."**

**Suddenly the intruder pounced on the goose. He pinned him to the deck.**

"**Does my appearance frighten you?" He asked. He was grinning madly.**

"**V-v-vell…"**

**The intruder's paws closed on the gooses throat. "Does it?! I can't hear you!"**

**Boris nodded slowly. The intruder started laughing maniacally, his dislocated jaw swinging loosely.**

**Suddenly he became serious. "Because that is what I do. I scare people."**

**He thought for a second. "Screw that! I kill people!" He began laughing again.**

"**Vhat do you vant?" Boris asked weakly.**

**The intruders face became serious again. "I want to cause…pain. Lots and lots of pain!"**

**Boris didn't speak. He was frozen with fear.**

"**My name is Chiffre. I would very much like to meet your friend."**

"**He's…not here." Boris replied weakly.**

"**Oh yes he is." Chiffre replied. "He landed this evening. He is in Nome."**

**Boris couldn't contain his excitement. "Really? Vhere is he?"**

**Chiffre growled. Boris became quiet. **

"**I want to meet him. Tell him I'm looking for him, when he comes."**

**Chiffre released him. He turned to leave. Then he looked back. **

"**If I am hunted, I will return and kill you."**

**With that Chiffre sprinted off into the woods. Boris shivered.**

"**Vhy does the little boychik make so many enemies?"**

**Balto stayed in the shadows once he entered the city. He headed for the old mill. He padded inside.**

**It was empty. "Nice place." Samson said sarcastically.**

**Balto looked around. "There should be people here."**

"**How long were you gone?" Samson asked. Balto was confused by the question. "One month. Why?"**

"**Well a lot can change in a month. Maybe they've found a new meeting place."**

**Balto looked around some more. "Or maybe something's going on."**

**He gestured to the door. "Keep watch outside."**

**Samson padded over to the door. He opened it and there was a loud cracking sound. Something whizzed over Samson's head. **

"**Shit!" Samson exclaimed. "I'm sick of guns!"**

**Balto saw the bullet hole in the wood next to his head. "Close the damn door!" He yelled.**

**Samson slammed it shut. "What is there a curfew?!"**

**Balto looked around. "We have to go. Up the chute!"**

**Samson was confused. "What?"**

"**The old mill has a chute. We can crawl up it and escape."**

**Samson sighed. "Okay. Where is it?"**

"**Here!" Balto climbed up onto the chute. Samson sprinted up it and then climbed down onto the street. **

**They heard gunshots behind them. Balto dared a look back. There were four humans with hunting rifles. They were firing.**

"**Oh boy." Balto groaned. He and Samson turned down a dark alley.**

**He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back leg. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground.**

**Samson turned, and began dragging Balto. "What the hell are you doing? Go!" Balto ordered.**

"**Boss doesn't want you dead!" Samson yelled back.**

"**Screw him! I'll be fine! Just go!" **

**Samson hesitated then sprinted off down the street.**

**Balto could see no way out. He was alone now. He looked down the dark alleyway. He had fallen right into a trap. Now the humans would kill him.**

**He wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to Jenna. He saw the humans. They were searching for him. Suddenly something caught him by the neck. He was pulled behind a bunch of trash cans. **

"**Stupid mutt! What are you doing out past curfew?!"**

**Balto recognized the figure immediately. "Evening Kaltag."**

"**Eh…Balto?" Kaltag's mood seemed to brighten up. "Thank god you're back!"**

**Balto groaned. He had been shot in the back leg. "Why is the Old Mill empty?"**

**Kaltag sighed. "A lot can happen in one month."**

**Balto nodded. "So they tell me. How's Jenna?"**

"**She's fine. Sad as hell, but fine. I think you should see her."**

"**I will. First I'll go to the boat. How do we get down their?"**

**Kaltag grinned. "The pipeline."**

**Kaltag opened the hatch. He and Balto had crawled the length of the town, through the pipeline.**

"**That is the last time I go in a lead pipe!" Balto exclaimed.**

"**Better get used to it. It's the only safe way through town at night."**

**Kaltag noticed that Balto was limping. "You okay?"**

"**Bullet wound. Humans are good shots."**

**Kaltag nodded. "There's a curfew. Anything on the streets after 10:00 PM is fair game. They're scared stiff of wolves."**

**Kaltag noticed Balto wince at the word 'wolf.' "Sorry Balto. They are crazy about you. They think you have some wolf thing that made you kill Silver.""I didn't kill Silver!" Balto snarled.**

**Kaltag backed off. "I believe you, Balto. The humans don't. They want you dead."**

**Balto chuckled grimly. "Both of Alaska's 'heroes' brought down on the same day."**

**Kaltag sighed. "I'm sorry. We dogs know the truth. We'll protect you."**

**Balto shook his head. "The humans have guns. Dogs can't protect me."**

**He sniffed back tears. "God help who can."**

**Jenna watched hopefully out the window. She had every day since Balto's departure. Lately her hope had been dwindling.**

**The family was sitting together in front of the fire. Rosy was with them.**

"**Mommy, where's Balto?" Rosy asked.**

**Her mother looked confused as to how to answer. "I don't know dear."At that moment her father returned home. He had a rifle over his shoulder.**

"**Sorry I'm late dear. We had a couple of wolves at the old mill."**

**He laid his rifle on the table. Rosy's mother looked up.**

"**Could you put that away dear, I don't like looking at it."**

**He hung up the rifle in the closet. "Did you shoot any?" Rosy's mother asked.**

"**Actually, yes. I got one in the leg. Unfortunately he got away."**

**He frowned. "Now that I think about it, it looked rather familiar…"**

"**Daddy, where's Balto?" Rosy asked.**

**Her Dad was speechless. He was the only human in the house who knew about the Balto killings.**

"**Well I'm sure he's around here somewhere."**

**Balto saw the old boat. He ran up to it. "Going to say hello to the goose?" Kaltag asked.**

**Balto chuckled. "I'm going to make my dramatic entrance."**

**He summed up all his strength and jumped on deck. Just as he had calculated, Boris was in his sleeping spot. Balto landed on top of him.**

**Boris screamed out in terror. "Please, Chiffre! Don't kill me!"**

**Balto paused, startled. "What?"**

**Boris gasped. "Boychik! You are here!" He jumped up and kissed Balto on the head. "Oh Balto! I thought I vould never see you again!"**

**Balto shook it off. "Chiffre? Was he here?"**

**Boris's eyes filled with fear. "He came and attacked me! He asked for you!"**

**Balto was confused. "He want's me? But I want him."**

**Kaltag broke in. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's Chiffre?"**

**Balto sighed. "Never mind. Go home Kaltag. It's not safe here."**

**Kaltag opened his mouth to argue. Balto shot him a look. He turned and crawled into the oil pipeline.**

**Balto turned back to Boris. "I'm going to check on Jenna. If Chiffre comes back, I want you to run like hell."**

**Boris nodded. "Don't get shot boychik."**

**Balto chuckled grimly. "Too late."**

**There was a scratching at Jenna's door. She nervously went to open it.**

**There was a black cat standing there. "Who're you?" She asked suspiciously.**

"**My name is Samson." The cat bowed. "Is Balto here by any chance?"**

**Jenna shook her head. "He hasn't been here for a month."**

**Samson hit himself on the head. "Dammit! I shouldn't have left him!"**

**Jenna was confused. "Why would he be here?"**

"**He's in town. He got shot. And I left him behind!"**

"**He's in town?!" Jenna asked excitedly. Suddenly her look turned to anger. "You left him behind?"**

**Samson shook his head desperately. "He told me too!" **

**Jenna started for the door. Samson stepped in the way. "Where are you going?"**

"**I'm going find to my mate." She replied.**

**Samson shook his head. "No. I will go. It's too dangerous for you."**

**Jenna frowned. "What? You think I'm not tough enough? I'll help you look."**

**Before Samson could protest she had sprinted off into the night.**

**Samson sighed. "They're both so stubborn." He sprinted off after her.**

**Balto padded up to Jenna's house. He smiled. There were lights on inside.**

**He sprinted to the front door and started scratching at it. There was no response.**

"**C'mon Jenna, it's me." He whispered.**

**He knew one call that would definitely let her know he was there.**

**He let out a long wolf howl. **

**Suddenly the door opened. Rosy's father stood there with his hunting rifle.**

**Balto padded towards him. He suddenly raised the gun. He pointed it at Balto's head. Balto could see the angry expression on his face. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here!" He snarled.**

"**You're not welcome here! Shoo!"**

**He pulled back the hammer on the rifle. "Go on boy! Don't make me shoot you!"**

**Balto let out a low whimper, then turned and ran off into the night. Rosy's father sighed, then closed the door. He had been told to shoot Balto on sight. But he had been unable to do it.**

**Balto was limping through the snow. He had no idea where he was. He didn't really care. If he froze to death out here, the humans would just have a big celebration. **

"**Rough life, huh?" A voice behind him said.**

**Balto turned. "Who's there?"**

"**A friend." The voice replied. "Someone you can trust."**

"**How do I know that?" Balto asked suspiciously.**

**The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Chiffre. "I believe we've met before."**

**Before Chiffre could react, Balto had pinned him to the ground."Someone I can trust, huh? You ruined my life!"**

**Chiffre shrugged. "I ruin many lives. I end many more."**

**Balto growled. "You son of a bitch!"**

**Chiffre began giggling. "Sticks and stones, brother."Balto paused. "What did you call me?"**

**Chiffre grinned. "My mother's name was Aniu. As was your's."**

**Balto hesitated. Suddenly Chiffre kicked. He hit Balto in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then he grabbed him by the neck.**

"**Now, be a good boy and listen."**

**Balto growled in response. Chiffre hit him in the face. **

"**Oh, we can't have that." He tutted.**

"**You're not my brother. My siblings were all killed. The disease…"**

"**Ah, yes. However I was born earlier. I was spared the pain of watching my siblings die."**

"**What do you mean you were born earlier?"**

"**I was born a month before the rest. I was in town once and a hunter saw me. He took me. My parent's never talked about me?"Balto shook his head. "I would want a psychotic son kept secret."**

**Chiffre look ready to hit him again. He stopped himself. **

"**You are mean to me. Just like my family. The hunter already owned dogs. They were hunting dogs. The father dog, I loved him. He hated me. He would beat me every night. When I asked why he would look at me and say:**

**Because you're part wolf." A look of sadness appeared on Chiffre's deformed face. "Only one of them was nice to me. Their son. I believe you've met him.**

**Balto gasped. "Silver."**

**Chiffre nodded. "The pieces fall into place. One night I gathered up a group of wolves. I went to the house." Chiffre suddenly started giggling. "I beat the father dog to death. An eye for an eye, no?"**

**When Balto didn't respond he continued. "Then the hunter, he got his rifle."**

**A tear appeared in Chiffre's eye. "I killed him too."**

"**What do you want from me?" Balto asked.**

"**Well isn't it obvious? The town hates me because I killed someone. The town hates you because you killed someone. Together we can get revenge on those who hate us."**

"**I never killed anyone!" Balto snarled.**

**Chiffre shrugged. "Killing is easy. Perhaps I should teach you."**

"**If I ever kill anyone it'll be you." Balto snarled back.**

**Chiffre giggled. "I would like to see that."**

"**Then allow me!" Balto punched Chiffre in the damaged jaw. He howled in pain. Balto went for his throat. **

**Suddenly Chiffre reached out. He put his paw on one of Balto's nerves. **

**Balto immediately went limp. Unconscious.**

"**You disappoint me brother." Chiffre said. Then he padded off into the woods.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again(part 3)**

Samson and Jenna padded through the alleyways of Nome. Samson was looking for the area where Balto had been shot. After an hour of searching, he found it. The snow was red with blood from the wound.

"Shit!" Samson exclaimed. "Well if we find him, stuffed up with cotton, surrounded by celebrating humans, we'll know what happened.

Jenna was angry. "So you're just giving up?"

Samson sighed. "There isn't much I can do. If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably get a beating from my boss for this."

"Who do you work for?" Jenna asked.

Samson struggled to find the words. "I work for…legitimate businesses."

Jenna gasped. "You work for the mafia?"

Samson nodded. "Don't worry. You're mate had nothing to do with our dealings."

"Except now he's…missing. Or dead."

"I know. Look Miss, just go back home. I'll find him."

Jenna opened her mouth to protest, but Samson stopped her.

"I promise."

She turned and ran home.

There was an old post office in Nome. It had been turned into the government building of Nome. The Mayor and his associates used it as their town meeting place.

The mayor had just dismissed a town meeting. He headed for the door. Two men stood in his way.

"Excuse me Mr. Mayor. We are from the AHA. We are here about a wolf problem.

"What's wrong?" The Mayor asked.

"Wolves have killed two humans this month. They have killed countless of our hunting dogs.""What are you suggesting?"

The hunter smiled. "We want free ability to hunt wolves."

The mayor shook his head. "Forget it. I won't allow the extermination of a species."

The man was still smiling. "I expected you'd say that. Mr. Mayor, what would you say is the thing bringing tourists to Nome?"

The Mayor thought for a second. Then he shook his head. "I don't know."

"Balto!" The man exclaimed, as if it was the obvious answer. "Balto, the hero of Nome, the thing that has put Nome on the map. Now you don't know but Silver, the prized dog from Anchorage, was recently killed."

The mayor gasped. "Really?"

The man nodded grimly. "And you know who did it?"The mayor shook his head. "Who?"

The man leaned in close. "Balto."

The mayor shook his head in disbelief. "I've met the little dog. He's not a killer."

"I might remind you, Mr. Mayor, he is a wolf dog. Not just a dog.""So?"

"Obviously his wolf tendencies have kicked in. He must be terminated."

The mayor nodded. "Possibly. But what about our town's popularity? You said it yourself. We would lose all of it."

The man grinned again. "That's why I suggest he be terminated…quietly.""What do you mean?" The mayor asked.

"Well, nobody else needs to know this about Balto. Our hunters know, but that's it."

"How will you catch him?"

"With him." The hunter gestured to a huge malamute in the corner of the room. He was black and brown. He growled when the man gestured to him.

"This is Killer. He is our number one hunting dog. He specializes in hunting wolves."

Balto awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. There was barely any light. He squinted in the darkness.

"Anybody home?" He called.

There was a padding sound. He could see the glowing eyes. Wolves.

"Nice to see you have woken up. You were half frozen when we found you."

"Who are you?" Balto asked.

"My name is Koto. I am the leader of the South end pack." The wolf replied.

Balto groaned. He was feeling pain in his back leg.

"Where are we?"

"In a hole." He gestured to the small amount of light shining in. "The underground is the only place where we can hide from the humans."

Balto winced as he got up. The pain in his leg had gotten worse.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get this bullet out of my leg?"The wolf didn't speak. He was staring at Balto. "You saw a friend of ours tonight."

Balto nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

The wolf shrugged. "When you meet with criminals, it makes us suspicious."

Balto got painfully to his feet. "You think I'm friends with that bastard?"

"You tell me. Are you?"

"Hell no!" Balto shouted.

The wolf put up his paws. "No need to get angry. Just asking a question. Geeze."

Balto calmed down. "How close am I to Nome?"

"About two minutes. We're right on the outskirts. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I need to see my mate. What time is it?"

"Dog time, human time, or wolf time?" Koto asked, grinning.

"Pick one."

"Okay. It's 7:00 AM human time."

Balto padded to the holes entrance. "I've got to go."

"Hey Balto!" Koto shouted.

Balto turned. "What?"

"We have our eye on you. Don't do anything stupid."

Balto nodded, then ran out into the sunlight. The sun had just come up.

"Weirdo." Balto whispered once he was out of earshot.

He padded stealthily into town. He suddenly felt a tugging on his tail.

He turned. "Good morning Star."

"Balto! We got dogs all over town looking for you! Someone is after you."

Balto nodded. "There rarely isn't."

Star shook his head. "None like this. He's a professional. He's Killer."

"What's his name?" Balto asked.

Star frowned. "I just told you. He's Killer."

Balto shook his head. "I know he's a killer! Tell me his name!"

Star shushed him. "There are too many other dog's here. They'll hear you!"Balto whispered through gritted teeth. "What the hell is his name?"

"His-name-is-Killer!" Star snapped back.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Listen some cat is looking for you."

"Samson." Balto whispered. "Where is he?"

"Jenna's house."

Balto chuckled humorlessly. "They let the cat stay with them. All I got was a rifle in the face! I have to go." He turned and sprinted off in the direction of Jenna's.

Jenna got up early to search the town for Balto. She had barely gotten to sleep until 3:30 in the morning. She had woken up an hour later. She stumbled through town drearily.

"Excuse me Ma'am. You don't look so good."

She turned to see a large malamute. He was black and brown. He had a lazy grin on his face. "Please, allow me to walk you home."Jenna yawned. "Thank you, but I'll manage."

The dog shook his head. "No please, I insist."

Jenna hesitated, then nodded. "Okay."

Balto entered the house through the open back window. He crept past the family and padded up the stairs.

"Samson!" He whispered. "Where are you?"

"Balto? You there?"

Balto turned to see Samson. "Where's Jenna?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Samson hissed.

Balto slapped himself on the head. "Shit!"

"Every time you're here, she's not! Every time she's here, you're not!"

"You think I need to be told that?" Balto snapped back.

"Sorry! Jesus!"

Balto sighed. "Sorry. I'm not myself. I'm snapping away at everybody now."

Samson looked uncomfortable. "I guess you found out about Chiffre."

Balto's eyes widened. "You knew?"Samson nodded slowly. "It wasn't my choice. Ricardo thought it would get in your way."

"He still expects me to kill Chiffre?"

Samson nodded.

"I tried to kill him.""You did? Well boss will be pleased to hear that."

Balto groaned and leaned against a wall. "Samson, you got a family?"

Samson paused, startled by the question. "Yeah. I have a mate and five kittens."

Balto shook his head. "You shouldn't be mixed up in the mafia."

"Well boss saved my life once. I joined because I owed it to him."

Balto held up a paw. "Shh! I think I hear something."

Jenna and the malamute had arrived.

"Thanks again for walking me home."

The dog bowed. "No problem miss."

"Well I'll be on my way…" Jenna padded towards the house.'

"Hang on a minute there doll face." The dog called.

Jenna turned, slightly nervous. "What?"

"I have to ask you a couple questions."

"Could you come back later? I'm kind of tired."

The dog chuckled. "I think we'll talk now."

From behind a trash can Balto watched the exchange. He was curious to see what was going on. Samson was behind him.

"I'm looking for a guy. I think you know him."

Jenna looked around for other dogs. "Who…who is he?"

"He's a half breed. Bad seed. Terrible seed." The dog paused. "Did you just hear that?" He looked around. "Sounded like growling."

Jenna shook her head hurriedly. "I didn't hear anything."

The dog eyed her suspiciously. "You feeling alright?"

"Like I told you, I'm feeling tired. Would you please come back later?"The dog shook his head. "As I was saying, this hybrid killed someone. And the government sent me to look for him. His name's Balto. Know him?"

Jenna looked around again. "Uh no. Never heard of him. Can I go now?"

She walked towards the door. Suddenly the dog lunged at her. He caught her by the bandana and pulled her towards him. "Not so fast kiddo."

Behind the garbage can Balto let out a low growl. Samson held onto his tail.

"Don't do anything rash." He whispered.

"I think you know exactly where he is!" The dog snarled. "You can't protect him! If you tell me where he is I'll make sure his death is painless!"

"Go away!" Jenna cried back. She tried to get out of his grip.

The dog growled angrily, then raised his paw. He struck Jenna across her face. She was crying now. He raised his paw again.

"Let's try this again. Where is he!"

"Here!"

The dog turned to see who had spoken, and before he could react the stranger had bashed him in the face. He was thrown to the ground.

"You keep your paws off her!" Balto snarled. He turned to Jenna. "Good to see you again Jen."

She happily padded towards him. Suddenly something slammed into his side. He was thrown against the trash cans.

The big dog put his paws around his throat. "So you're the little prick I'm supposed to kill! Well I'm going to make this quite painful!"

Balto gagged as the dog's grip increased on his neck.

"Hey dumbass! Learn some respect!"

The dog turned around to see who was there. Balto took this opportunity to deliver a kick to the stomach. The dog rolled off him.

Three cats padded over to the dog. The dog chuckled when he saw them. "Ricardo! What the hell are you doing here?"

Ricardo chuckled sarcastically. "I was here to check on my friend here." He gestured to Balto. "Didn't expect him to be attacked by a rat like you."

The dog got to his feet. "You're friends with this prick?"

"You got a freakin problem with that?!" Ricardo roared.

The dog began to answer, but then frowned and ran off into town.

Balto got up groaning. "Can somebody please get this damn bullet out of my leg!"

"Fernando! Get the damn bullet out of his leg!"

The cat hesitated, then went over to Balto. "This is going to hurt a lot." He said emotionlessly.

"What?" Balto asked. Fernando suddenly dug his claw into the wound. Balto howled in pain. Fernando pulled a small gray object out of Balto's leg.

Balto kept howling. Fernando clamped his paw over Balto's muzzle. "Shut up! Jesus!"

Balto got up. "What are you doing here?"

Ricardo put on a fake look of shock. "What? No thank you?"

"Thank you! Now what are you doing here?"

Ricardo looked around nervously. "We should talk inside."

The rest of the cats padded into the house. Balto was about to follow."Ahem?"

Balto turned. "Jenna! You…I haven't seen you in so long…I…"

They nuzzled. He heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Romeo! We're inside!"

Balto and Jenna turned and padded into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again(part 4)**

"We came because we heard you and Samson were in trouble. Something about getting chased by a bunch of hunters?" Ricardo said, glaring at Samson.

"Uh…sorry boss." Samson said nervously.

The fat cat began laughing. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Whack you? You're too valuable."

There was a scratching at the door.

Fernando got up with a start. "Who the hell is dere?"

"Hang on." Balto padded over to the door. He sniffed.

"It's okay guy's! Just the trio."

He opened the door. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star padded in.

"Youse got company or somethin?" Nikki asked.

After the trio's were introduced they discussed business.

"He's not dead yet?" Ricardo demanded.

"That's right!" Balto snapped back. "I told you, I don't kill! And finding out he's my brother doesn't help!"

Fernando had been standing next to the door the whole time. He told them to be quiet.

"There's somebody out there."

"What the hell do you mean there's someone out there?" Ricardo snapped.

"I mean there are freakin people out there!" Fernando hissed back.

Balto crept over to the window. "Shit!"

"What?" Jenna asked. "Hunters." Balto muttered back.

"How many?" Ricardo asked. "At least ten." Balto replied.

Fernando looked for things to barricade the door. "We got to hold them off."

Balto looked again. "That dog…"

"What? What dog?" Star asked.

"The dog that attacked Jenna."

"Killer! That rat!"

Balto paused. "That's Killer?"

Ricardo nodded. "What do you think they're gonna do?"

The answer to his question came a second later. The door crashed open.

"Run!" Balto shouted.

The cats ran up the stairs. One of the hunter's fired their weapon.

Fernando fell to the ground dead. He had a bullet in his spine.

The group split up. The cat's went one way. The dog's went the other.

Ricardo hid behind a table. He looked up. A bullet slammed into his head. He fell to the ground, his eyes staring blankly into space.

The survivors managed to get outside. The hunters were behind. Balto felt a bullet whiz over his head. He had to get to town. One of the hunters fired. Kaltag was hit in the front leg. He fell to the ground.

Samson stopped. He tried to drag Kaltag with him.

"What the hell are you doing? Go!" Kaltag yelled.

"Not this time!" Samson snapped back. The hunters closed in.

Balto turned. He was a safe distance away. He began to run back to save them, but Jenna grabbed onto his tail. "It's to late Balto."Balto watched as the hunters fired. Samson was hit three times. He lay on the ground dead.

"Hey! Isn't that Kaltag?" One of the hunter's asked.

"Yeah it is. Hold your fire."

Balto turned. Tears were in his eyes.

He saw Rosy's family arrive. The father looked angry.

"What the hell are you doing to my house?" He demanded.

"Sorry sir. There were about fifty wolves in there. We had to shoot them out." One of the hunter's replied."Really? Because I see a wounded dog and a dead tom cat!" Rosy's father snapped back.

Balto watched from a distance. Tears were streaming down his muzzle. "Where do we go?" Nikki asked.

"You and Star go back to town.""What about Kaltag?" Star asked.

"He'll be fine." Balto said reassuringly.

The other two dogs ran back to town. Jenna and Balto stood alone.

"Where will you go?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"I'll stay at the boat." Balto replied shakily.

"I'll walk with you." She said.

Despite everything, Balto cracked a smile. "Thanks Jen."

They arrived at the boat. Neither had spoken on the way there.

Boris was out. He was probably looking after Muk and Luk.

"You want me to stay a while?" Jenna asked.

Balto didn't respond. He was lying under his old blanket, deep in thought.

"Balto, there was nothing you could have done." She said softly.

Balto sniffed. "Samson. He had a family. He had a god damn family, Jen!"

He sighed. "What kind of a world is this where someone is gunned down for trying to help?" He blinked back tears.

He looked in an old mirror. He stared at his reflection.

"Balto, who is this Chiffre you're after?" Jenna asked cautiously.

Balto continued to stare at the reflection of himself. "He's my brother."

Jenna shook her head. "What? But you said…"

"I said they were all killed." Balto interrupted. "That's what I thought. Apparently he was separated from my family before I was born." He paused.

"His blood runs through my veins. The blood of a wolf dog. The blood of a freak."

Suddenly Balto smashed his paw into the mirror. It shattered. He looked at his now bloody paws. Jenna gasped.

"Balto…what's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Balto demanded.

"You…you've changed."

"I have been on the run for a month. I've been shot at. I've seen people die right in front of me. Everyone I ever befriended while on the run is dead."

Suddenly he was shouting. "SO FORGIVE ME IF I'M A LITTLE DIFFERENT!!!"

Jenna backed off. She had never seen Balto this angry.

"Balto, I'm sorry!"

Balto sighed. "No. I'm sorry. You're right. This isn't me."

Tears came to his eyes. "One day the old me will be back. And then we can start a family. The hunters will stop looking for me. We will be together."

Balto turned. He looked at the mirror. There was blood on it. His blood.

"You should go back home. Rosy will be worried."

Jenna nodded. "And you?"

Balto examined his paw. It was bleeding profusely. "I'm going to pay my brother a visit."He turned around. Jenna saw a look in his eyes, she had never seen before.

"You're not going to…""Kill him?" Balto finished. "I can't make any promises."

Jenna gasped. "But…you're not a…killer."

"No I'm not. But sometimes desperate measures are required."

Jenna turned and ran home. Balto watched her go. It was getting dark out. Perfect.

Killer wandered through the streets. He was looking for an old abandoned warehouse. He found it. It looked deserted. He cautiously pushed open the door.

"Hello?""Ah, Mr. Killer. Please close the door."

Killer complied, then padded inside. There was a single oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. Chiffre was laying on the floor. Wolves patrolled the area.

"Killer, you have made me a very angry hybrid."

Killer swallowed nervously. He was trying to avoid looking at Chiffre's damaged jaw. Chiffre noticed. "What's wrong, Killy? Does my disability frighten you?"

Killer shook his head. "No sir."

"As I was saying, you nearly killed Balto today. I want him alive."Suddenly he grabbed Killer by the throat. "If it happens again, I'll tear your lungs out!"

Killer shook his head. "Sorry Chiffre! Won't happen again!"

Chiffre grinned. "Good boy. I'm sure this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

He suddenly grabbed another wolf by the throat. He squeezed. The wolf gasped for air. Then he slumped to the ground.

"What was that for?" Killer asked cautiously.

Chiffre shrugged. "Need their be a reason for killing?"

Killer grinned. "I like you already."

Chiffre wiped the blood off his paws. "Good. Keep watch. I'll be outside."Killer nodded. Chiffre pushed past him, out the door.

Chiffre sat outside the warehouse. The snow had started to fall. He remembered how he had enjoyed the snow as a pup. He shook the thought off. The past was irrelevant.

He scanned the darkness. He suddenly noticed two yellow eyes staring at him from the gloom.

"What took you so long?" He asked calmly.

A brown and tan flash streaked out of the darkness. Chiffre was hit in the face by a kick.

"Needed to think it over a bit!" Balto snarled.

Chiffre chuckled. "Think what over?"

"Whether to give you a chance, or kill you like the vermin you are."

"Which did you decide?" He said excitedly.

"Guess!" Balto roared and slammed his paw down on Chiffre's face.

At this point Balto waited for the pleas of mercy. He was surprised by the reaction.

Chiffre was sniggering. "You're on your way, brother. You're on your way."

"Shut up!" Balto hit him again. Blood was streaming down Chiffre's muzzle. But he was still sniggering.

"Every hit gets you closer." Chiffre sneered.

Balto paused, breathing heavily. "Closer to what?"

Chiffre continued sniggering. Balto growled, then slammed his paw down on his brothers head. "CLOSER TO WHAT?!!"

"Closer to being a killer. You have a killer's blood in you. It's only a matter of time."

Balto shook his head. "I'm not a killer. I don't care who's blood I have."

He grabbed Chiffre's head and smashed it into the warehouse wall. Chiffre fell to the ground unconscious.

He turned and ran off. He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away.

He was padding through a dark alley. Suddenly he felt something hit him hard in the back of the head. The world spun all around him. He lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again(part 5)**_

_Balto awoke in a dark room. He recognized it immediately. _

"_Oh no." He groaned. He got up and padded over to the entrance._

"_Going somewhere?" Said a familiar voice._

_Balto turned quickly around. "Koto."_

_The wolf padded out of the shadows. "It is hard to surprise you Balto."_

"_Well it worked in the alley. Why did you do that?"_

_The wolf frowned. "Do you have any idea how many humans are after you? We saved you. Again."_

"_I didn't need saving."_

"_Of course not. But that's not why you're really here. I told you I'd keep an eye on you. Well, I saw you talking to our mutual friend.""Then you should know I nearly killed him." Balto replied._

"_Yeah. Right. That's what you wanted us to see." He gestured around him. Other wolves appeared. "We don't like you. We think you're hiding something. So we'll just do a little lie detector test."_

_The other wolves pounced on Balto and pinned him to the ground. Koto padded up to him. "One last chance. Got anything to tell me?"_

_Balto shook his head. Koto nodded to another wolf. The wolf padded forward. He grabbed Balto's wounded leg. He raised his paw and slammed it down on his leg. Balto yelped in pain. Koto shook his head. "That was a yelp. I want to hear a howl."_

_The wolf nodded. He raised his paw and slammed his it on the leg twice as hard. Balto howled. Koto grinned. "That's more like it. Now, you want to tell me about Chiffre?"_

"_I told you I don't know anything."_

_The wolf hit his leg again. Balto howled again. Tears of pain rolled down his muzzle. "Dammit! I don't know anything!"_

"_Bullshit!" Koto snarled. "Hit him harder!"_

_The wolf slammed his paw down again. Each time Balto tried not to howl. But the pain was too great. "TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!!" Koto roared._

"_Look! I am not associated with Chiffre! You can cut the damn leg off, I don't know anything!"_

_Koto paused. The wolf raised his paw. "Stop!" Koto ordered. "He's passed the test."_

_The wolves released him. Balto got painfully to his paws. "That was a test?"_

"_Our lie detector test." Koto said proudly._

_Balto growled. "That was a just a freakin test?"_

"_Yes. You passed." Koto replied coolly._

_Balto bared his fangs. "You put me through…""Oh shut up!" The other wolf said. "I didn't hit that hard!"Balto winced from the pain. "Do you believe me now?"_

_Koto nodded. Balto looked at the crowd of wolves around him. He noticed something unusual about one. He appeared to be holding on to his jaw. His paw suddenly slipped. The jaw fell open. It hung there."You!" Balto snarled. He pounced on the other wolf. Koto and the other wolves tried to stop him. They were pulling him off the other wolf. Balto managed to grab hold of his left ear. It came off._

"_See! See!" Balto demanded._

_Koto's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Chiffre!"Chiffre sat there, sniggering madly. "Very perceptive brother."_

_Koto turned to Balto, confused. "What does he mean, brother?"_

"_Uh…nothing." Balto stammered._

_Koto shook his head. "That can wait. Right now we kill him."Chiffre pretended to shiver. "Oh please don't kill me." He burst out laughing._

"_Get him." He ordered. _

_The wolves did nothing. "Get him!" He demanded._

"_It appears your pack isn't as loyal as you thought." Chiffre said. "Now lets have another lie detector test. Get him!"_

_The wolves pounced on Koto. He screamed as they crashed on top of him. Balto looked away. Blood flew everywhere. The wolves stopped. _

"_I'm afraid Mr. Koto has failed the test." Chiffre sneered._

_He turned to Balto. "I don't intend to do the same to you."_

"_Then let me go." Balto replied._

_Chiffre shook his head. "No. I want to…talk.""About what?" Balto asked._

"_We are brothers. Do we need a special reason to talk?"_

_Balto shook his head. "We are only brothers by blood. Nothing else."Chiffre rolled his eyes. "Oh cry me a freakin river. Do you think I want to be like this? A killer?" _

_At this Balto paused. "You…you don't want to be a killer?"_

"_No, that would be a lie. Killing is fun! I just want to talk with you."_

_Balto turned to leave the cave. The wolves stepped in his path._

"_Of course I could just kill you now." Chiffre said._

_Balto sighed, then padded back over to him. "Okay. Lets talk."_

_Chiffre shook his head. "Not here. We shall go to the frozen lake."_

_When they arrived at the frozen lake Chiffre stopped. "Do you know what it's like to grow up in a world that hates you?"_

"_Yes. I grew up that way." Balto replied._

"_Don't you see brother? We are similar. We both were hated then. We both are hated now. Why must we fight?"_

"_Because we aren't the same. I am almost the opposite of you."_

_Chiffre sighed. "You are hunted. You won't last. Eventually they will kill you. But…I can protect you. I wouldn't let anyone harm you."_

"_You tried to kill me before." Balto said. "Why do you suddenly care for me?"_

"_Because you have changed. I have watched you from afar your entire life. I was disgusted by what I saw. You were a freakin lap dog!" He grinned. "But you have changed. You've become a killer.""I've never killed anyone!" Balto snarled. "I'm blamed for killing someone you killed!"_

"_You don't have to kill anyone to become a killer, brother. You just have to be capable of it. Twice you have tried to kill me. You are a killer."_

_Balto shook his head. "If I were a killer I would have already killed you."_

_Chiffre nodded. "That is your weakness. You hesitate. You see I have an advantage. I can't feel guilt. I have never in my life felt guilt. When I kill someone I actually feel pleasure."_

"_You're sick. You need help."_

"_No Balto. You need help. I offer you my paw and you slap it away!"_

_He turned away. "I took the situation I was in, and made the best of it.""Bullshit!" Balto snarled. "The entire world hated you. They feared you. They thought of you as 'evil.' And so you became evil. I had the same situation. But I tried to do good.""And that is why I am the stronger of us." Chiffre said._

"_No you're not. You know why I tried to do good? Because I wanted to prove them wrong. You just went with the flow. Who's the weaker of us now?"_

_Balto thought he saw something flicker in Chiffre's eye. Anger._

"_You think they ever loved you?" He demanded. "They loved you in spite of the fact that you were part wolf. Underneath all that love, all they saw in you was a scrawny wolf dog!"_

"_They have the right to think that. They also have the right to hate you. And so do I."_

_Chiffre growled loudly. At that moment there was a gunshot. It grazed Chiffre's head. He charged at Balto and the two fell onto the frozen surface of the lake. Several cracks appeared in the surface. The area where they had just stood was filled with men. They were holding rifles. They wore jackets with the letters AHA on them. They raised there rifles. Balto closed his eyes._

_Just as they fired the ice gave way. Balto and Chiffre fell into the freezing opened his eyes. He was submerged in water. He could see only darkness. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his wounded leg. He resisted the urge to open his mouth. He looked down. Chiffre had bitten him._

_He kicked Chiffre in the face. He tried to swim to the surface. He got there to find a wall of ice. Chiffre swam back up to him. He punched Balto in the face. The two exchanged blow underwater. Chiffre appeared to have the edge. He was stronger, a better fighter. And a better killer._

_Suddenly Chiffre stopped. He swam away. _

_Balto was running out of air. His lungs were feeling the strain. He began punching at the ice above him. He was feeling light headed. He punched and the ice broke. He pulled himself up. _

_He gasped for air. He was feeling terribly weak. "Where's Muk and Luk when you need them?" He thought._

_He pulled himself onto shore. He looked up to see a gun barrel in his face._

_He recognized the person holding the gun. It was Rosy's father. _

_His ears flattened back. He stared at the man who, for a short time, had befriended him. He waited for the end to come._

_But Rosy's father was hesitating. Balto could see the gun shaking in his hands. He was trying to convince himself to pull the trigger. _

_Suddenly he dropped the gun. He knelt down and, carefully, reached out and patted Balto on the head. Balto did nothing. He relaxed slightly. _

_Rosy's father smiled. "You're not gonna hurt me, are you boy?"_

_Jenna paced the living room nervously. She wondered whether Balto had killed Chiffre yet. Or whether Chiffre had killed him. She forced the thought out of her mind. Suddenly the door slammed open. Rosy's father walked in. In his arms was a shivering, bruised Balto._

_She barked happily. Balto smiled despite how cold he was. "Dear, would you please start the fire? He looks pretty dang cold."_

_He set Balto down next to the fireplace. He shivered uncontrollably. Jenna lay down next to him, keeping him warm._

"_Balto!" Rosy exclaimed. "How you doing boy?" _

_She hugged him around the neck. Balto smiled. Good to be home._


	6. Chapter 6

**Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again(part 6)**

Balto awoke the next morning to a wonderful smell. The family was cooking bacon in the kitchen. He padded inside. Jenna was already awake. He had slept in. His body ached from the night before.

"Hi boy! You hungry?" Rosy asked.

Balto barked happily. Rosy gave him some bacon. Balto wolfed it down. It was the most food he had eaten in a month.

"Eat much?" Jenna asked.

"When I can." Balto chuckled. "Which means never."

"They've been buried.""Pardon?"Jenna sighed. "They buried the cats."

Balto nodded sadly. "They were nice guys. Can I see the graves?"

Jenna nodded. The two padded outside. Their were three rocks to signify the dead.

"He suddenly paused. He heard a soft whispering. "Time to turn up the heat." the voice said. Then there was a low sniggering.

Then it faded away.

"That's him. Son of a bitch!" Balto searched around the house for large paw prints. He found them.

"He's heading for town! Stay here!" Balto commanded. With that he ran off towards the glowing lights of Nome.

The mayor had just dismissed a meeting with his advisors. He put his feet up on his desk. He was ready to take a nap when he heard the door to his office open.

"Who's there?" He asked nervously. The door slammed shut. He shrugged. "Probably just the wind."

Suddenly he heard a low growl. He got up and look around. He gasped.

There was a brown wolf dog in the middle of his office. He had one ear and a terribly damaged jaw.

"B-balto?"

The wolf dog seemed to shake his head. Then he jumped on the mayor. He let out a scream of terror.

Suddenly the wolf dog yelped in pain. Another wolf dog had latched onto his tail. He flung the first into a bookcase. That wolf dog turned and ran out the door. The mayor looked at his rescuer.

"Are you Balto?" The dog nodded in response.

The mayor rubbed his eyes. "Must be seeing things. A dog nodding? I am crazy."

Three men entered the room. Balto's heart sank. They were wearing AHA jackets. They raised their rifles to his head.

"Don't worry Mr. Mayor. This will be quick." The lead hunter said.

"Hey! Put those down! He saved my life!" The hunters did as they were told. "What do you mean sir?"

"He saved my life!" He shook his head. "I want a pardon."

The hunter frowned. "A pardon sir?"

"Yes. Pardon. Ever heard of one?"

The hunter sighed. "Okay."

The old mill was packed that night. The dogs were glad the curfew had been lifted. Dogs partied like mad. They danced and chased their tails and had fun. Balto sat in the corner. Jenna padded over to him. "C'mon, have some fun."

Balto shook his head. "Nah. Not much of a partier.""You were." Jenna said. "How does it feel to be free?"

Balto grinned. "Almost as good as when I brought the medicine back."Jenna frowned. Balto seemed deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

Balto snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Oh. Just Chiffre. He's still out there." He looked up at Jenna. "That, and how beautiful you look."

Jenna blushed. "Balto! Now you sound like your old self."

Balto chuckled. "Well I hope…" He trailed off. He had caught a scent.

"Oh no!"

Jenna frowned. "What is it?"

"Chiffre. He's here. I've got to go." He nuzzled her quickly. Then he took off out the door.

Balto followed the trail for about ten minutes. It led him to the old warehouse. He gasped. The warehouse was ablaze. It was slowly collapsing. He shuddered. He didn't particularly like the warehouse. But he felt a sort of sadness as it burned to the ground.

He caught the scent again. He followed it.

As he was running through the snow he noticed the paw prints. He immediately knew they were his brother's. He stopped and put his paw into the print. It didn't fit. Chiffre's was smaller than his. He smiled.

"We are different." He ran off following the trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again( part 7)

**The party continued without with out Balto. Jenna went over to Kaltag. "Shouldn't you be out there with Balto?" **

**Kaltag chuckled. "Where is he off to now?"**

"**He's going after Chiffre." Jenna said worriedly.**

**Kaltag slammed his paw on the floor. "That's my pal! Taking stupid risks!"**

**Suddenly the door slammed open. The room became silent. A large dog padded into the mill. He was surrounded by wolves. **

"**Nice party." The dog said. "Names Killer. I wasn't invited."**

"**What are you doing here?" A dog asked.**

"**I'm looking for someone. You know anyone named Balto?"**

**The dogs were quiet. Killer looked around the room. "No? How about Jenna?"**

**Jenna's blood froze. She looked for a way out. She was spotted.**

"**Hey, is dat one Jenna?" One of the wolves grinned, sighting his prey. "Well. You look good. Come with me."**

**Jenna slapped him across the face. "Go to hell!"**

**Killer got up again, still grinning. "Aggressive one are we? I like that."**

**He leaned in closer to her. She slapped him again. **

"**Stay back!" She snarled. **

"**Make me." Killer sneered back. **

**Jenna tried to slap him again. Killer grabbed her paw in mid air.**

"**We can't have that." He tutted. "The boss wants you intact. He wouldn't notice a little scratch, would he?"**

**He scratched her across the face, drawing blood. Then he punched her. Jenna was thrown into a wall. **

"**Now, will you come quietly?" Killer asked.**

**He didn't give her a chance to answer the question. Immediately the wolves surrounded her. They dragged her out of the mill. Before leaving Killer turned to the rest of the dogs.**

"**Great party."**

**As the dogs turned around Jenna managed to free the paw around her muzzle. She barked loudly. Killer slapped her again. "Shut up bitch!"**

**All over town, humans heard the barking. At a tavern a group of hunters heard it.**

"**What the hell was that?" One asked.**

"**Ah probably just some dog getting lucky. All these freaking Nome noises. Ignore it."**

**Killer and the others went to an abandoned marina. In the center was a large warehouse. It was now the hideout for Chiffre and the wolves.**

"**Honey I'm home!" Killer called when he opened the door.**

"**Ah Killy. What have you brought me tonight?"**

**Killer threw Jenna down on the floor. "A little treat. This ones a fighter, she is."**

**Chiffre grinned. Jenna gasped when she saw the damage on his face.**

"**What? Balto didn't tell you about me?" He chuckled. "I'm disappointed. I thought my brother was smarter than that."**

**Jenna said nothing. "What are ya a freakin mute?!" Chiffre snarled.**

"**She warned them." Killer said nervously. "She barked. I think the humans…heard her."**

**Chiffre smashed his paw into the wall of the building. "Wonderful! Freakin wonderful!"**

**Killer sat silent, waiting for the axe to fall. Chiffre noticed. He smirked.**

"**Don't worry Killy. Forgive and forget, that's what they always say. I don't believe in punishment."**

**Killer breathed a sigh of relief. **

**Chiffre suddenly noticed the injuries Jenna had. He ran his paw over them. Jenna pulled back.**

"**Dear, who did this to you?"**

"**I did." Killer declared, a lazy grin on his face. "Enough, or should I give her more?"**

**Chiffre lashed out. His paw slashed Killer's throat. Killer stood still for a second, then fell limp to the ground. The lazy grin remained on his blank face.**

"**Enough." Chiffre answered coldly.**

**He gestured to a pair of wolves. They dragged the body outside. There was a splash as it was dumped into the ocean.**

"**Why did you kill him?" Jenna asked nervously.**

**Chiffre frowned. "Because he was an idiot. A perverted moron. Would you rather I'd have let him hit you again?"**

**Jenna shook her head. Chiffre examined her. "You seem repulsed by me."He suddenly leaned in close to her. "Why is that?" **

**She drew back, frightened.**

"**Is it my face. How horrific my injuries are?" He asked. He began to advance on her. Jenna backed up to the wall.**

"**Is it the things I do? The killing?" He sneered. "Or are you horrified that a terrible seed like me is related to your mate?"**

"**Kind of a mix of all three." Jenna said defiantly. Chiffre grinned.**

"**Honesty. I like that in my females."**

"**Balto will kill you!" Jenna cried. "He'll kill you like the vermin you are!"**

**Chiffre clamped his paw over her muzzle. "I will kindly ask you to SHUT IT!!" He snarled. He calmed down. "Balto is harmless. He has all those stupid morals. Rules. He wouldn't harm a fly."**

**Balto followed the scent to an old marina. He could see a group of wolves patrolling the docks. "Shit!" He snarled under his breath. There was no way past the wolves.**

"**Watch the cursing pal." A voice behind him said. Balto snapped around. It was Kaltag. "Hi Kaltag. How's the leg?"**

**Kaltag shrugged. "Itching for revenge."**

**Balto chuckled. Same old Kaltag. "We can't get in. Too heavily guarded."Kaltag shook his head. "Bullshit. If there are enough of us, we can get past them."**

**Balto's smiled. "How many?"**

"**At least fifty dogs." Kaltag replied. "Didn't think I'd let you get him yourself did you?" His smile disappeared. "They got Jenna."Balto accepted this silently. "He won't hurt her."**

"**What? He's a psycho! Of course he will!"**

**Balto shook his head. "No he won't. He still wants me to join him. He'll use her as a bargaining chip. Go warn the humans."**

"**What? I'm not letting you go in their alone!" Kaltag hissed. **

"**Kaltag, you're leg is messed up. It would just get in the way. Warn the hunters. They'll take care of the wolves."**

**Kaltag sighed. "How am I supposed to communicate anyway? In case you haven't noticed they're human, and I'm a freakin dog!"**

"**Bark at them or something! Just get them here!" Balto snapped.**

"**Fine. The other dogs will storm the marina. How will you get in?"**

**Balto looked out to sea. He noticed some floating barrels next to the shipyard. He grinned.**

"**Old trick."**

"**Okay. Don't do anything stupid."**

**Balto nodded. "Take care of yourself."**

**Kaltag limped back into town. Balto watched him go. He sighed. It was going to be a long night. **

**It began raining. It drizzled first, then began pouring down.**

**This would make his job harder. **

"**Why so silent?" Chiffre asked. Jenna said nothing. Chiffre shrugged. "I guess you're angry. I can relate." He sniggered. "I grew up to hideous people. They beat me. They hated me. And I loved them." A tear dribbled down Chiffre's muzzle. "They said I was a wolf so I deserved it. So I killed them. Is it such a crime darling? Killing to end misery?" He paused. Jenna said nothing. He continued. "And afterwards I realized how much I love killing! How great it feels to snatch a life away. Wonderful!"**

**Jenna shuddered. "That's sick."**

**Chiffre chuckled. "I know, isn't it wonderful?!"**

**Balto padded onto the snow. He briefly recollected the first time he used the barrels. He had been trying to win a race, to see who would be on the serum run team. He had won because of this path. Now it could lead him to victory again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again( part 8)**

Balto signaled the other dogs. They gathered around the dock entrance. Suddenly they charged. They began silently dispatching the wolves.

Balto breathed one last breath. Then he jumped on the first barrel.

"Do you think we should cut off one of your paws and give it to Balto?"

Jenna backed off. "No…"

"Because I really think we should." Chiffre said. He laughed maniacally.

"Maybe if we do Balto will finally kill me!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hopefully." Jenna muttered.

"You shouldn't insult me." Chiffre replied. "Now off with the paw."

Balto climbed the ladder onto the boat. He jumped to the next. There was the window. He smashed through it. There was Chiffre. He was about to bite off Jenna's paw. "Let her go!" Balto snarled.

"Ah you made it, I'm so thrilled!" Chiffre said sarcastically.

"Chiffre we can talk…"

"No! We can't talk, brother!" Chiffre snarled back. He grabbed Jenna by the bandana. "Now we can talk. When the odds are in my favor."

He put his paw on Jenna's neck. "She dies. Or I die."

Balto paused. "What?"

"She dies. Or I die."

At that moment the door slammed open. Wolves pounded into the room. The squad of dogs had been captured.

"I will order them to kill all your friends. And I will kill your dream girl."

"What do I have to do." Balto asked.

"Let me die." Chiffre answered.

Suddenly there were footsteps in the distance. Balto's ears perked up. He turned to the wolves.

"The hunters are here. I suggest you release my friends and leave while you can."

The wolves looked at each other. Then they nodded. "Very well wolf dog."

The wolves released the dogs. Then they ran out into the night. Balto turned back to his brother. "What do you mean let you die?"

"Didn't you ever wonder how you kept managing to find me? How you always managed to get the upper hand? I wanted you to kill me!"

"W…what?"

"What are you freakin deaf? I-want-you-to-kill-me!"

"Why?" Balto asked.

Chiffre sighed. "Do you know what it's like when your very existence is illegal? When everyone wants to put a bullet in you?""You made that happen to me!" Balto snapped. Chiffre's grip tightened on Jenna's throat.

"So I could show you what it was like. And so I could provoke you into killing me. The life of a killer is very lonely."

"No one ever told you to be a killer."

Chiffre chuckled. "Of course you would say that. Balto the hero of Nome! The doer of good. The hero dog. Chiffre the killer. The killer of all killers."

He shook his head. "But underneath all our shining armor we're just a couple of freaks trying to make our way in the world. Half breeds."

"We don't have to be freaks! We can prove them wrong!" Balto said."You already have. You brought back the medicine. You have so many reasons to live. I have none. I have one ear and a shattered jaw to show for all my years of killing. Give me one reason to live!"Balto thought it over. "Okay."

Chiffre paused. "What?"

"Okay. If you want to kill yourself go right on ahead. Just give Jenna back before you go."

Chiffre smiled. "You kill me."

Balto shook his head. "I'm not gonna help you kill yourself."Chiffre sighed. "Where are the hunters?"

"They'll be here any second now." Balto replied calmly. He gestured to Jenna. "Please let her go. She has nothing to do with this. Please."

Chiffre hesitated, then let go of Jenna's neck. "Tonight I burn in hell."

With that, Chiffre turned and ran out the door.

"Wait here." Balto commanded before running out after him.

Chiffre padded off the dock. He looked out to the distance. The hunters, led by Kaltag, were running to the marina. The wolves were gone. Chiffre sensed his brother approach. He turned to him, smiling.

"Thank you brother. Maybe…you are the stronger of us."

With that he turned and began running towards the hunters. Balto watched sadly. Chiffre began barking angrily. The hunters saw him. They raised their rifles. Balto closed his eyes.

They fired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Balto: How the Mighty Rise Again( part 9)**

Three weeks had passed since Chiffre's death. Jenna padded up to the beached fishing boat. Boris was were he usually was, sweeping the deck.

"Hi Boris."

Boris jumped, breathing heavily. "Oh. Jenna. I guess you are here for Balto?"

Jenna nodded. "Is he here?"

Boris sighed. "If you can call staying under blanket for three veeks 'here' zen yes."

Jenna jumped up onto the deck. Boris gestured to the main cabin. Jenna hesitantly padded inside. "Balto?"

She saw movement. Balto popped up from under his blanket. "Jenna. Good to see you again."

Jenna looked around the cluttered boat. "Are you going to stay in here forever?"

"More or less." Balto replied. He had tears in his eyes. "I won. I should be feeling good. I should feel like I did before all this Silver business happened." He sighed. "But I don't. I feel like I've…lost something.""I'm sorry about your brother, Balto."

Balto shook his head. "Not just him. Silver. Maria. Samson. You know he had a family?" The tears came streaming down his muzzle. "And he was gunned down for helping someone! It's not fair."

Jenna padded up next to him. "Sometimes life's not fair. You just have to make the best of it."

Balto smiled. "My mother used to say the same thing."

"I'm sure Aniu would be very proud of you, Balto. I know I am."

Jenna turned to leave. Boris was waiting with his wings folded. "How is he? He hasn't spoken to me in veeks!"

"Some wounds take a while to heal." Jenna said reassuringly.

Balto grunted as he got up. "Well I'm done feeling sorry for myself. Jenna, I'll be out of town for a few weeks."Jenna stepped in front of him. "Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you wander off again. I'm coming with you."

Balto shrugged. "Okay. Try to keep up."

Balto brushed past, down the ramp. Jenna was awestruck. "That's not Balto. He argues every little thing."

Boris grinned. "Maybe za boychik has outgrown his stubborness."

"You wish!" Balto shouted back. Boris groaned. "Vell, good luck to za two of you. Come back in vone piece."

Balto and Jenna had been traveling for almost two days. Finally Balto stopped. He was next to the entrance to an old cave. A tear trickled down his muzzle. "What is it?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I was born here. With my mother and my siblings."

Jenna gasped. "Here? Are you sure?"

"I would never forget it." Balto replied. He padded over to some rocks. They were arranged in a row. Each one had a letter engraved in them.

Balto stopped at the stone marked A. "My mother." Balto explained.

He looked around and found a blank rock. He took the rock and, using his claw, engraved a C in it. placed it next to his brother's and sister's graves.

He took a long look back at the cave. The memories came back to him. He closed his eyes. He remembered the smile of his mother, the excitement when his father came back from sled runs, the mischievous looks on his sibling's faces and his own. He opened his eyes again.

"Balto? Should we stay a while or should we go home?"

Balto sighed. "Let's go home. I promised you a family, and that's just what we're gonna have."

The two left the old cave, in the direction of Nome.

A brown and tan wolf dog climbed the side of a mountain. His fur appeared gray brown in the darkness of night. He grimaced as he climbed. But wolves were natural climbers. He reached the top. Here there was a perfect view of the city. Nome Alaska. In the wolf dog's mind it was the most beautiful place in the world. The lights of it were beautiful in the night. He smiled as he looked out across the city. His city. The city he had won back. The city that, once again, thought of him as their hero.

Then he breathed in and let out a triumphant howl.


End file.
